


Оригинал

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Оригинал

\- Положи свиток обратно, дорогой мой. – Кроули аккуратно положил свиток на полку рядом с кучей такого же хла…- Это же Вергилий. Четвертая эклога.   
  
\- Оригинал? – Демон уважительно посмотрел на потертый манускрипт.  
  
\- С автографом.   
  
\- Автора? Ооо…  
  
\- Не трогай! – Но Кроули уже успел схватить свиток.  
  
\- «Вернись, вернись, о сладкое видение моё! С любовью, В.» - Азирафаль слегка порозовел, слушая это. – И где ты умудрился его встретить? Он же наш был.  
  
\- Система скидок за своевременные пророчества. – Ангел пожал плечами. – Милый, прекрати глумиться над раритетом.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как повышается градус азирафалевских ласковых обращений, и отложил свиток от греха подальше. Как-то раз он пролил кофе на «Исповедь», и Азирафаль три дня звал его зайкой. 


End file.
